


Murderous Maiden

by Kimmeh_the_Weird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Braavos, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gendrya - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmeh_the_Weird/pseuds/Kimmeh_the_Weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry has left Westeros and The Brotherhood and moved to Braavos where he gets a job as a blacksmith. Eventually Gendry starts feeling lonely and decides to buy himself a whore. At the brothel he meets a friend who offers him the chance to fuck her in exchange for his silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murderous Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut story so it might not be very good.

On Gendry’s twentieth nameday he made the decision to leave the brotherhood and go to the free cities. The first ship he found was a Braavosi ship and therefore it became his destination. He quickly found work as a smith in one of the forges in Ragman’s Harbor and it did not take long before he found the Happy Port where he started to spend most of his free time. He had never touched any of the whores, but had spent plenty of coin on ale and found out many things from the sailor’s who would stay there, like how the Sealord preferred hairy Ibbenese women or that the Faceless Men had a new prodigy, a young girl of five-and-ten who according to some rumors was once a Westerosi noblewoman.

There was also a young woman with silver hair and a pair of beautiful emerald eyes, called Assana of Lys, who would spend almost as much time at the Happy Port as Gendry himself. She was not much a lady with her cocky, dominant personality and unclean language, but when she would dance to the music that the different bards would play Gendry could feel his cock harden, something no woman had ever been able to do before.

It had been months since he had come to the free city of Braavos and he was starting to feel lonely, so he decided to visit one of the brothels in Purple Harbor, hoping to find a whore who made his cock harden the way Assana did.

As he entered the brothel he immediately saw several dozens of beautiful women wearing close to nothing on their big tits and wide hips. There was many Braavosi men sitting in the brothel; drinking, laughing and touching the girls, but the thing that caught his eye was a familiar figure sitting in a dark corner of the brothel. He bought two tankards of ale from the barkeep and made his way over to her.

“Good evening, Assana, what are you doing here?” he said politely as he places the tankards on the table and took a seat.

“Oh, Gendry, I didn’t think I’d meet you here…” She said, nervously biting her lip.

He noticed that she wasn’t wearing breeches, a tunic and a jerkin as usual, but instead she wore a red skirt that reached to her ankle, but with slits going up to her hips on both sides and top made out of a million colourful pearls in intricate patterns. The look made his cock stir. “Didn’t think I’d meet you here either.” He said. “You never answered my question, what are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?” She said, obviously avoiding the question.

“Trying to find a whore I like, but none of them-“  
“Makes your cock harden?” she interrupted.

“That is correct.” He said with a chuckle. Assana’s way of speaking and swearing always made him laugh since she looked and walked like a noblewoman. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“I won’t, either.” She said and chugged down some of the ale.

“Come on, Assana.” He pleaded. “I told you why I was here, now you have to tell me why you are here.”

The look on her face reminded him of the face Arya had made when he had made her reveal her true identity to him.

“I’m here to kill.” She said in a low voice, looking at the tankard in front of her.

“What?” He said in shock. “To kill who?”

“Him.” She pointed at a man in black and purple sitting at the middle of a room with a pretty, redheaded, young woman sitting in his lap with nothing, but her hair to cover her big tits. “I’m supposed to poison him with this.” She showed him the small bottle hanging in her necklace. The liquid was see-through like water.

“Seven hells, Assana!” He hissed. “I can’t just stand by and watch as you kill a man.”

“Keep your mouth shut and you can fuck me.” She hissed.

He didn’t know what to say.

“Besides,” she continued, not wanting it to be silent. “He’s living a double life as a slaver in Lys which breaks everything the Braavosi stand for.”

“Oh.” Was the only thing he could say.

“Getting to fuck a girl who makes your cock harden to keep quiet about the murder of some fucker is a pretty sweet deal if you ask me.” She said and smirked.

“H-how’d you know that?” Her knowing about his desire to fuck her made him nervous.

“That I make your cock harden?” She said with a chuckle. “Well, you’re hard right as we speak and I cannot believe you thought I would not notice how your cock hardened whenever I danced.”

“Fuck.” He swore under his breath.

“I don’t mind it.” She said. “So, do we have a deal?”

“Yes.” He said with a nod.

“Good.” She said with smile. “The poison won’t kill him until he falls asleep tonight so you don’t have to worry about getting accused of being a murderer.”

As she stood up and walked to the bar he couldn’t help, but to stare at her beautiful arse and the movement of her hips, to think he would soon be inside her made him impossibly harder. He watched her buy a cup of wine from the barkeep and quickly pouring the poison into it before walking up to her target.

She said something to the man in what sounded like Braavosi before handing him the cup. The man quickly pushed the redhead off of his lap and tried to pull Assana into it instead, but she took a step back so he couldn’t reach him and said something else in Braavosi. He said something in response, but she just shook her head and said a few short words before walking back to Gendry.

“Just play along.” She grabbed his hand and made him slowly trace his hand along her shoulder, down across her chest, along her side onto her hip before intertwining her fingers with his and leading him out of the brothel. When they were outside of the brothel she showed him the way to her room in a house in Drowned Town.

It didn’t take long after they had reached her room before they were kissing, first slow, sweet kisses and then wild passionate one where their tongues battled for dominance. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips before and he carried her to the bed, which was bigger than he had expected.

He was standing on his knees between her thighs as her hands pulled at the hem of his tunic, telling him she wanted him to take it off he took his lips from hers only long enough to pull the tunic above his head before throwing it on the floor and crashing his lips back together with hers. As one of her hands moved slowly across his chest the other one snaked into his hair, tugging at it a little.

He slid his hands under her pearl top and slid it up. She stretched her arms up above her head and he slid the top off her delicate, but muscular, frame. He stopped for a moment to stare at her breast. They were small with perky, pink nipples, but it didn’t make them any less beautiful. He took her left nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, making a moan escape from her lips. When he looked at her face he could see she was blushing.

“Wait,” He said, getting up on his hands and staring into her green eyes. “Is this your first time?”

“Of course not, stupid!” She scolded. “You just surprised me a bit.”

Not wanting to argue he took her word for it and turned his attention to her skirt, which he lifted only to find her beautiful, wet cunt. The curls covering it were dark, which he thought was weird considering that the hair on her head was like strands of silver, but he was too horny to pay any much attention to it.

He ran his finger along her wet slit and stopped at the little nub at the top of it. She gasped. He started rubbing the nub slowly, kissing her neck as he did it. She moaned his name over and over again.

He thought that maybe he should taste her cunt, but he decided not to because there was only one cunt he wanted to taste. Arya’s cunt, and wanting to lick her cunt made him feel a little disgusting since the last time he had seen her she had only been a young girl of one-and-ten and had looked more like a boy than a girl, but he in all honesty he couldn’t even count the times he had pleasured himself to the thought of her all grown up and beautiful.

He was taken back into reality when Assana wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him over on his back. She was now sitting on top of him, her wet cunt and his hard cock only separated by the fabric of his breeches. She was working the lacing with nimble fingers and it didn’t take long before her hand was around his cock, moving slowly up and down his length. Now Gendry was the one who was moaning and Assana looked very proud of herself.

He slid his index finger inside of her cunt and started slowly pumping it in and out of her. She moaned and grabbed his cock harder, which was a pleasant surprise to Gendry who let out yet another moan.

“Fuck this.” He cursed under his breath, grabbing her waist and flipped them both around so he was on top of her again. He was surprised and pleased that she did not try and flip them back over, but rather just spread her thighs wide.

“Fuck me.” She whispered.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He traced her slit teasingly with the tip of his cock and closed his eyes before thrusting into her. She shrieked loudly.

“I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?” He asked, opening his eyes only to be met by a pair of grey ones.

At first he thought he was imagining it and closed his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them again she was still there. Her hair was longer and her facial features more mature, but there was no doubt that it was her.

“Arya?” His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

“Hi, Gendry.” She said and stared at the wall to her right.

The first thought to hit him was to pull his cock out of her, so that’s what he did. He couldn’t stop himself from looking down at her cunt, only to see it was bleeding.

“You-you were a maiden.” He said with regret. “Shit.”

“Not anymore.” She said with a small smile on her face.

He didn’t even know what to say to her. He hadn’t seen her in four years and when he finally did he didn’t even know it was her and he didn’t realise until he was inside of her. _I just dishonoured a lady, and not just any lady… Oh fuck…_

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” She said in a low voice. “I only kept it secret because I thought you would hate me.”

“Why would I hate you?” He asked, looking at her with concern.

“For not going back to the Brotherhood when I got the chance, but instead going here.” She said, still struggling to look at him.

“In all honesty I feel a bit hurt, but I don’t hate you.” He said to her with a sweet tone and caressed her cheek. “As much as I hate to admit it you made the right choice, most of the Brotherhood got quite rotten not long after you disappeared. That’s why I left them.”

“Oh.”

“But could you explain one thing to me?” he asked.

“Yes?” she said, finally meeting his eyes with hers. He hadn’t realised how much he had missed those silver grey eyes until that moment.

“How?”

“How what?”

“How did you change the colour of your eyes and hair, as well as the shape of your face?”

She was quiet for a moment, thinking. “Do you remember how people at the Happy Port sometimes speak of the Faceless Men’s prodigy? That’s me.”

“If I had been told this when I was still an apprentice of Tobho Mott I wouldn’t have believed you, but after having seen how Thoros and the Red God brought people back from the dead I can believe almost anything.” He said.

She bit her lip. “Could you continue?”

“Continue with what?”

“Fucking me.”

Gendry started blushing and looked away. “No, I can’t. A highborn lady shouldn’t lay with a baseborn bastard.”

“I think it’s a bit too late for that.” She said. “You’ve already dishonoured me by taking my maidenhead. Won’t you finish the job? Please?” she put her hand on his cock, which was still hard.

He had never heard her beg before, but he liked it and she was right, he had already dishonoured her so finishing it wouldn’t make any difference. “Are you still bleeding?”

“I don’t think so.”

He smirked and started to kiss his way along her neck, into the crevice of her breasts, carefully sucking on one nipple and then the other before kissing down her stomach until he reached her cunt, which was still incredibly wet. He slowly licked her folds before parting them and plunging her tongue as deep inside of her as he could. She tasted even better than he had imagined. Her back was arching off the bed as he moved his tongue inside of her before making his way up to the nub, which he sucked on softly. She moaned his name and grabbed his hair with her left hand. He hooked both his arms beneath her thighs and kept on alternating between licking and sucking on the nub until he could tell she was close to her edge. That’s when he stopped and moved up until he was facing her.

“Are you sure you want me to do this?” He asked and cupped her cheek.

“Yes.” She grabbed his cock gently and guided him to her opening.

He smiled and kissed her before thrusting himself into her again, slowly this time. She squealed a little, but told him to keep going. She felt so nice around him. He loved the wetness and tightness of her cunt and he felt happy she was the first woman he ever bedded.

After a little while she started moaning, asking him to go faster, harder. He didn’t though, since he knew it would make him spill his seed far too soon. Instead he licked his thumb and put it on her nub, rubbing at the same pace he was fucking her in. She was moaning even louder than she had before and it made him lose all his control.

He grabbed her legs and pulled them above his shoulders before fucking her furiously all the while she was almost screaming his name. Then her legs started to shake and her back arched up towards him. She had reached her release and as her cunt clenched around him he couldn’t stop himself from spilling his seed inside her.

He pulled myself out of her and collapsed next to her on the bed. “Holy fuck that was good.”

She curled up next to him, his arm around her.

“Gendry?” Her voice was sweeter than usual.

“Yes?”

“Is it true that the Targaryen girl that took the iron throne made Jon the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North?”

“Yes, m’lady.”

“Don’t call me m’lady!” she scolded.

He laughed. He had really missed teasing her.

“I’m leaving the Faceless Men in a few days to go back home to Winterfell, will you come with me?”

“Where you go, I follow.” He said with a smile.

“Thank you.” She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. After a few minutes of silence she whispered “Gendry?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too, Arya, I always will.”


End file.
